A Paper
by Enuma Excalibur
Summary: Setiap akhir tahun tepat pada tanggal 30 desember, di Konoha terdapat tradisi unik bertukar hadiah kepada orang berharga yang selalu dinantikan setiap orang tak terkecuali oleh gadis berambut merah muda, Haruno Sakura.


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: SasuSaku

Warnings: Alternative Universe, Ficlet, OOC, etc

* * *

 **A Paper**

* * *

A Collab by

 **KiRei Apple – Chiwe**

…

Happy Reading

.

.

Setiap akhir tahun tepat pada tanggal 30 desember, di Konoha terdapat tradisi unik bertukar hadiah kepada orang berharga yang selalu dinantikan setiap orang tak terkecuali oleh gadis berambut merah muda yang kini berjalan ke dalam sebuah restoran dengan menenteng tiga buah kantung plastik warna-warni dengan wajah ceria.

"Sakura- _chan_!"

Sebuah teriakan membuat gadis itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan menatap teman-temannya. Ia sedikit berlari kemudian mendudukan diri di kursi kosong di antara mereka. Wajah putihnya terlihat merona ketika ia melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sibuk dengan minuman di atas meja.

" _Gomen_ , aku telat. Pasienku banyak sekali hari ini." Ia berujar dengan wajah penuh penyesalan. Melihat beberapa gelas kosong yang hampir memenuhi meja, pasti mereka bertiga sudah menunggu terlalu lama.

"Tidak apa-apa, kami tahu kau seorang dokter yang selalu sibuk." Naruto berkata dengan cengiran khas di wajahnya diikuti Kakashi yang menganggukan kepala tanda setuju sementara Sasuke, pemuda _raven_ itu sama sekali tidak merespon.

"Kalau begitu, ini untuk kalian." Sakura menyodorkan tiga kantung plastik warna-warni berisi hadiah itu pada mereka bertiga.

Naruto dan Kakashi segera mengambilnya, mereka membuka hadiah itu dengan antusias dan berbinar seketika setelah melihat isinya sesuai dengan yang mereka harapkan selama ini.

" _Ramen_! Kakashi- _sensei_ dan Teme juga memberikan ini padaku. Sepertinya malam ini aku akan berpesta!" Naruto mengangkat _ramen_ berukuran besar itu ke atas sembari menggerakannya kesana-kemari seperti seorang anak kecil yang sedang pamer mainan baru.

Tak jauh berbeda dari Naruto, Kakashi memeluk erat penuh cinta buku berwarna oranye di dadanya sambil bergumam tak jelas. Sepertinya Kakashi tidak tahu jika Sakura membeli buku nista itu dengan butuh perjuangan menahan malu. Dan Sasuke, lagi-lagi pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia bahkan tidak menyentuh kantung plastik di depannya.

"Sasu—"

"Aku akan membukanya di rumah."

"O-Oh, baiklah." Rasanya Sakura benar-benar tertohok setelah Sasuke memotong ucapannya. Padahal ia ingin melihat respon yang diberikan Sasuke ketika melihat hadiah spesial yang diberikan gadis itu. Hei, itu adalah hadiah buatan tangan yang dibuat Sakura dengan susah payah.

"Ini untukmu Sakura- _chan_ , aku sengaja menyuruh ibuku membuatkan kue itu untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum mendapat hadiah dari Naruto, terlebih lagi itu adalah kue yang dibuat bibi Kushina. Pasti enak sekali. Rasanya ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan memakannya sampai habis.

"Dan ini untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Kakashi- _sensei._ " kali ini Sakura tersenyum dengan terpaksa menerima hadiah dari Kakashi. Bagaimana tidak, tahun lalu saja ia mendapat _lingerie_ yang terlampau seksi dengan sebuah tulisan tidak senonoh di dalamnya. Dasar guru mesum.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi," Naruto melihat jam di pergelangan tangan. Mereka memang sibuk dengan urusan kantor, jadi Sakura mengangguk paham sebagai jawaban tanpa perlu bertanya. "Sampai jumpa besok Sakura- _chan._ "

"Hati-hati." Kakashi mengacak-acak rambut Sakura lalu pergi mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu diikuti Sasuke.

Sakura menghela napas berat melihat kepergian mereka bertiga. Tidak, lebih tepatnya kepergian orang itu, pemuda yang disukainya selama ini, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke tidak memberiku apa-apa ya?" Sakura tersenyum lirih. Namun tiba-tiba ia tersentak ketika melihat Sasuke berhenti di meja kasir. Pemuda itu terlihat meminta sebuah kertas kepada seorang kasir lalu menuliskan sesuatu dan kembali berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Ini untukmu." Katanya sembari kembali berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya bingung.

"Huh, kertas?" Sakura menaikan alis tidak mengerti. Lantas ia membaca tulisan singkat di kertas itu yang berisi kalimat ' _thanks_ ' saja.

"Kurang ajar! Setidaknya berikan aku hadiah. Apa aku sama sekali tidak berharga untuknya!" Ia meremas-meremas kertas malang itu kemudian melemparnya ke atas meja dengan penuh emosi.

"Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak diberi hadiah olehnya?" ia mendesah kecewa. Rasanya sakit sekali tidak dianggap berharga oleh orang yang disukai.

Tunggu.

Sakura mengerutkan kening melihat sebuah tulisan lain di balik kertas yang tadi diremasnya. "Apa itu?"

Sontak Sakura mengambil kembali kertas yang telah diremasnya, membukanya dengan tergesa-gesa dan tiba-tiba air mata jatuh di mata hijaunya setelah membaca tulisan di dalam kertas itu.

 _'Sakura, will you marry me?"_

 _._

 _._

 **FIN**


End file.
